


crowdsourcing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Something Is Happening On the Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks that the Internet is a great way to solve the issue of how Bruce can have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowdsourcing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [crowdsourcing // краудсорсинг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750650) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell)



> For a prompt at comment-fic at lj: MCU, author's choice, Let me Google that for you

"Crowdsourcing," Tony said.

"What?" Bruce's forehead crinkled.

"Crowdsourcing is the answer."

"No."

"Too late."

"What did you do, Tony?"

"Me? Nothing. But a large number of people on reddit are debating whether the Hulk can have sex. The topic is trending and getting tons of hits -- it's only a matter of time before they come up with something that will work. Croudsourced thinking is a proven method of innovation."

"I seriously doubt that."

Tony ignored him and pulled out his tablet and began quickly scrolling through the discussion.

"Ooh, someone suggested that you do it with a blue whale!" Tony said, smiling.

"This is extremely unhelpful, Tony."

"Oh, here's someone who says that 'the nerdy guy who turns into the green dude' should get really, really drunk so he can't Hulk out."

"Getting drunk does not work. At. All. Quite the opposite, in fact. Why would someone think getting drunk would make the Hulk unable to show up?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe they think the Hulk is like an erection. Too drunk, can't get it up."

"I really do not enjoy that comparison, Tony."

"Ooh. Here's someone who seems to understand that the Other Guy is anger-inspired. They say you should take tantric sex lessons from Sting and learn to control your body so you can have like a 9-hour orgasm. Presumably that would help the heart rate too. But, you don't need that Sting dude - first, I'm cooler than Sting, WIRED magazine said so -- and second, I have like 10 way better tantric sex experts on speed dial anyway," Tony said.

"Do I want to know why?"

"You do not."

"Okay then."

"So I'll call them?"

"I ... really don't think crowdsourcing is going to cut it for this, Tony."

"So, then... you agree that you and I should solve the problem ourselves in the lab? Is that what you're saying?"

Bruce paused, then rolled his eyes. "That was a very roundabout way to get me to agree to this, Tony."

Tony pecked him on the cheek. "It's going to be so much fun!"


End file.
